Fire Emblem: Academy
by IVergilI
Summary: In the beginning, Asteria was a peaceful region where man, beast, and dragon live in harmony without any fear or division separating from the three races but a war roar to change that. In the present, a new generation will be born from the ashes of the mistake to be taught in the academy and learn about their ancestor to become a better leader for all. [Closed]
1. Background 10v

**Background**  
In the beginning, Asteria was a peaceful region where man, beast, and dragon live in harmony without any fear or division separating from the three races. A perfect paradise builds from hardship among race but that soon chance when the appearance of the Umbra Dragon cause chaos and destruction upon the very land that the Almighty One was born with one goal in mind, to remind them about the pain of loss, hatred, and suffering. Such a misfortune has caused strife and mistrust among each other which lead to an endless war which causes many lives from each side and a painful reminder of their mistake. The people's cry for help has reached the goddess's ears to gift human the power to stop the Almighty one with 13 Divine Weapon and a lucky human taking that challenge to save Asteria. The long war came to an end as the Legendary Hero with his friends manage to defeat the Almighty one using those powerful weapons but, at the cost of the dragon race going into extinction for good.

After the war ended, Asteria has four factors that divide the land among each other and to prevent The Big Flash from ever occurring again. The Exalter Kingdom, one of the many factors that reside in Asteria and a powerful king rules over this kingdom with an iron fist to keep everything balanced. The Umbra Empire, an empire with an Emperor who hunger for power and strength like the Almighty one but with the mindset of protecting from those who dare raise their blade. The Eirini, a place rule over by a peacemaker Monarchy who value peace and respect above all to live a happily without the negative feeling inside their heart. Lastly, The Kan-Sawkoli Tribe, a Tribe Leader guiding a large mass of people behind their back and Asteria's shield when trouble erupts but with a tranquility sense in peace. This four-factor represent Asteria as a whole and what's left from the war that happens years ago.

Now, a new generation of leader will soon leade their own respected factor and soon will be taught the responsibility of leading a vast land without their grasp. In the center of Asteria, Saint Fall will be a place where many are taught the lesson of their ancestor's mistake and to train the future of people to become better than their ancestor while also being the home of the Legendary Hero.

Only born nobility having sacred blood running in their veins will have access to God's Gift and a common ability among the nobility which a human's heart can be corrupt it with having such a gift. A God's Gift can come with many abilities depending on the user and none are the same as the last but nothing can compare to rare ability to become a God. Only rare individuals in Asteria can truly excel humanity to become a god talk in the old legend and a rare race to behold.

[Edit 1.1]

[**Require OC's**]

_Require the Amazoness Princess in future Act_

Continent of Asteria

The Eirini is the only region with Beastone-User

[**Updated 1.2**]

Kingdom of Exalter - Red Wolf

_**Closed**_

Umbra Empire - Black Dragon

M 1 Commoner [**Open**]

Eirini - White Lion

_**Closed**_

Kan-Sawkoli Tribe - Blue Hawk

M Noble [**Open**]

Unique Characters

Amazoness Princess [**Open**]

* * *

[**Roster**]

**Kingdom of Exalter - Red Wolf**

F [**Lord**] Venus Fenrisulf _Atty_

M [**Noble**] Sento Hibiki Tachibana _KazeNoKishiX_

F [**Noble**] Yua Lavoie _WrittenWhim_

M [**Commoner**] Reshe Haemon _Roggi_

F [**Commoner/Manakete**] Anya _gamergirl101 _F

**Umbra Empire - Black Dragon**

F [**Lord**] Ophelia Lilith Lycoris _LoveofEverything_

M [**Noble**] Ventus Veil _alucard deathsinger_

F [**Noble**] Brunhilde Ember Sky _Ryzlow_

F [**Commoner/Manakete**] Vivian Le Fay _APHLync13_

**Eirini - White Lion**

M [**Lord**] Leon Salvatore _Epifanio Therion_

M [**Noble**] Hex Dremurr _BalancedHex1232_

F [**Noble**] Janis _David Isahara_

M [**Noble**] Christoph Salvatore _Dogtimus_

M [**Commoner/Manekete**] Anata Lobo _Vaati Star  
_

F [**Commoner**] Odysseia Argyris _Wickerbot_

**Kan-Sawkoli Tribe - Blue Hawk**

F [**Lord**] Ivory Einfalt _The GGGina_

M [**Noble**] Lucius Coldwind _Rabbitinzezhroud_

F [**Commoner/Manakete**] Naeva Faradrim _ShadowWolf223_

F [**Commoner**] Frige _SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

**Professor**

F [**Professor**] Aisha Qrow _LoveMimikyu_

* * *

[**Rosters**]

[**Vergil**]

**Faction**

None

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

19

**Height**

5ft. 9 in.

**Passive**

[**All-seeing Eye**]

Unit and adjacent allies will gain 1.3x exp gain.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Wanderer

**Weapons**

Sword [Katana] & Scythe

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Venus**]

**Faction**

Exalter Kingdom

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

18

**Height**

5ft. 8 in.

**Passive**

[**Righteous Queen**]

Unit will gain 1.3x exp gain

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Tome [Black, Dark, Light & Tri-magic]

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Ophelia**]

**Faction**

Umbra Empire

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

18

**Height**

5ft. 4 in.

**Passive**

[**Reflesive Movement**]

If unit's HP drops below 50% HP, she will gain 15 Avo.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Axe & Lance

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Leon**]

**Faction**

Eirini

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

20

**Height**

6ft. 5 in.

**Passive**

[**Supportive**]

Lead unit's Hit Rate +10, Damage Dealt +2, Damage Received -2 if the user has a C-Support or higher with them.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Beaststone & Fist

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Ivory**]

**Faction**

Kan-Sawkoli Tribe

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

18

**Height**

5ft. 6 in.

**Passive**

[**Growing Hate**]

If this unit is targeted and attacked for 3 turns in a row, regardless of the attacks hit or not, all stats increase by 2. It can be stack up to two times.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Shrukien & Sword

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Aisha**]

**Faction**

Academy

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

31

**Height**

5ft. 5 in.

**Passive**

[**Wilderness Queen**]

This unit will gain +3 Str and Def while inside wild terrains.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Soldier

**Weapons**

Lance

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

* * *

[**Support**]

**Vergil **

**Venus**

_C C+ B B+ A S_

**Anya**

C B A ?

**Yua**

C B A ?

**Reshe**

C B A

**Sento**

C B A

**Ivory**

C B A ?

**Leon**

C B A

**Ophelia**

C B A ?

**Aisha**

C B A ?

**Elias**

C B A

**Walrand**

C B A

**Venus**

**Vergil**

_C C+ B B+ A S_

**Anya**

?

**Yua**

?

**Reshe**

?

**Sento**

?

**Ivory**

?

**Leon**

?

**Ophelia**

?

**Aisha**

?

**Elias**

?

**Walrand**

?


	2. Part I & Act I

**Part I**

**Act I**

_**January**_

_Saint Fall's Academy_

[**January 1**]

Darkness consumes the young man as his consciousness swim across the empty void of nothingness and his body felt like it was floating among the rift. His cognizance remains frozen in time and lost throughout time as time itself forget about the young man sleeping in the back alley of Saint Fall Academy's Town. The young man rest upon the trash as if drop from above into this unjust world and a ruckus will unfold in the Academy's Town, Bhrytos. Only the sound of thunder rumbling above him can be heard and soon, the drop of water crying in the heaven cause him for the first time to feel his nerves. His fingers move slowly to feel his body around until soon, his dark eyes open upon the dark cloud hovering above Bhrytos and wake up from his deep slumber that never seems to end. Alas, his memory remains stuck in the void as the boy look around mystifying at his current whereabout and not recalling being here or this strange structure many people call home.

"What is this place? This doesn't look familiar to me..." The young man ponders.

While he thinks about his problem, he could hear a loud shout for help which causes him to sight since he has no time to think about his problem and move toward the source of the voice to find more about what's happening out there. As he steps into the plaza of the town, he could see a group of bandit causing an uproar in the peaceful town of Bhrytos and seeing the merchant in the plaza fleeing from their good since they came for their stuff to steal. The wandering boy didn't jump into action just yet since he was a bit surprise by the sight he is seeing and this odd sensation that this looks rather bizarre to him. A scare civilian has noticed the young man standing still watching the scene which mistook him as a student or professor from the Academy up the hill which is good news for them since they were waiting for a savor.

"Thank the heaven! You must be from the Academy, correct?" The villager asks.

The sudden question made the young man turn toward the hopeful villager who has gained his faith and also grabbing a certain individual from the bandit group his attention. The Leader of the bandit smirk as he approaches the confused traveler which cause him to sigh at the misfortune and taking his stance since he has no other choice but to fight due to the villager speaking up a bit too loudy for his own taste. Still, he did mention of an Academy nearby and most importantly, of an aid coming sooner or later.

"Great, you had to speak up didn't you..." The young man spoke.

"So, the academy has sent a brat to stop me? Ha!" The Leader laugh, "As if a Noble kid like you could experience real life and you don't have any battle experience so allow me to teach you with blood! Come on boys, it's learning time!" He adds.

The other men raise their axes into the air cheering at the order of wanting his blood to paint the wet street of Bhrytos and causing the man to sweat at this situation since he lacks any weapon to fight back. A hard or impossible battle to win while also not knowing what weapon he is good at or bad at it. The Leader of the bandit remains as his boys slowly approach the so-called student while he slowly moves back and glancing at their hungry smile for battle. In the background, a figure watched the whole ordeal unfold in the plaza as they toss a weapon to the troublesome young man which he manages to catch a glimpse of something object and easily catch it to find out that a scythe is the culprit.

"What? A scythe? Well, a farm tool is better than nothing..." The boy mutters.

Before he could think of a plan, one of the bandits already leap after his head raising his ax into the heaven and try to slash to aim at his neck. The young man had a quick reaction as he uses the scythe's large handle to push away his body to feel the axe's blade pass his eyes by a mere inch. He couldn't hesitate anymore considering that they aren't pulling any punch since they are willing to kill him and so he too will repay back their kindness. The young man quickly rotates his weapon counter-clockwise while raising it to slam the curve blade into his right shoulder causing his body to fall into the cold floor. The sound of the bandit grunting at the pain of being impaled can be heard before the young man's feet slam his feet on his head to knock him out and pull out his blade to stare at the bandit with a glare. This causes the leader to sweat as he rethinks his plan about daring this young guy taking his buddy with a single attack and soon the other flee the area leaving him behind to deal with the mess.

"Nobody told me there was a professor still in that stupid Academy. Screw this, I am out of here!" The man spoke.

After those words are spoken, the leader ran away from the plaza leaving the boy scuffing away at their empty threat and already a bit wet from the light rain resuming even now. Despite the odd confrontation, the bandit speaking about a student, professor, and an academy made him question what's going on here. A soft, wet step softly appear behind him which cause him to turn around taking his stance to expect an enemy only to find a woman walking to him and her eyes looking at him intensely as if checking him out with a soft glare. He took this chance to also examine this weird gal as she seems to be wearing some gray gauntlets that reach up to her elbows and a metal corset to show off her large breasts size with a cloth hanging at the bottom. The woman has a strong shirt underneath that upper armor to block damage except in her large breasts and looking at her back, she is exposing her butt which is an odd design to him. The lower body is slightly exposed until her grey metal legging cover the rest of her legs while wearing some heavy boots. A while of silent seems to last forever as her red eyes meet with his and her long red hair flow in the cold wind slowly picking up in the area while suddenly pointing at him.

"You there! You are very late to the meeting with Lady Ishtar in the Academy." The woman spoke, boldly.

"Lady Ishtar? Academy?..." The young man repeats it, baffle, "What are you mumbling about? I have no relation to those words you speak of, so if you can excuse me." He adds.

The boy put down his scythe to try to pass her from the side since the exit is that way but the determine woman hinder his path which causes him to glare at his silly stubbornness and point at him yet again which became bothersome for her to point at him like some dog.

"You are the professor Lord Ishtar has summoned across Asteria, Lord Varus I believe." She continues, "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Athelyna and I am Lady Ishtar's right hand." Athelyna greet.

Athelyna raises her right hand with a look of stern and important to hold such a title from the look of her slight overreacting. Still, this introduction subject did make him think of his name since he can't remember any before his awakening and deeply think to find something or anything worth of telling. His arms cross while his eyes became shut as Athelyna tilts her head confused by the young man deep think for a bit before his eyes shut open and a name resurface from his consciousness to have a good reason to prove her lies being more than just lies.

"If I have you know, my name isn't Lord Varus. The name is Vergil and I don't remember much of what happened after waking up in the middle of some back alley." Vergil explains.

The female knight studies his words almost thinking as those words came from a man that spoke rubbish since his story sound too unbelievable to be the truth. Even so, Lady Ishtar gave her order for Athelyna to follow that today a Lord will come and she found his young man worthy of that title. After all, she was the one watching from the shadow to see what he is capable and the sound of the man grunting in the lonesome street made her theory true. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to pick this boy to be Lord Varus since the Academy will start tomorrow and had to shove that responsibility into him now believe that he is truly Lord Varus. Athelyna wasn't the person to question her order as she ignores the wounded man on the floor to approach the boy to grab his hand and start forcing Vergil to walk with her to the Academy up to the hill.

"Sorry, order are orders Lord Varus, I will have to bring you into the academy even if I have to force you into the principal office if I have to." Athelyna spoke, confident.

"What! I am not this Lord Varus or whatever, I am Vergil..." Vergil grunt.

Even Vergil could see that it is impossible to leave her side as her grip was inhuman at best and feel like his body become a mere toy to her strength dragging him like a doll at this point. Vergil had no choice but to follow her as the knight took him out from the town in the back to start walking on a trail path leading to a rather massive castle up the hill and a strange flag swimming in the wind which he doesn't recognize. After a minute walking around the thick forest, they manage to reach the main entrance of this academy everyone mention and the large metal gate remain open as Vergil gazes upon. Seeing that there were people, Vergil remains firm on the spot causing her to stop and glance back at the young man for the reason for stopping all the sudden.

"You can let me go now, it is obvious that you aren't going to let me go so easily and it would be foolish for me to sprint since I could guess you can overpower me." Vergil sigh.

Athelyna narrows her eyes to look at his expression which shown no lies since he couldn't escape from her grasp so easily and slowly release his hand to test which Vergil didn't react. The black-haired young man remains still as a promise so she returns to her walking as they both enter the Academy together seeing nuns, villagers, knight, maid, students, and all of the sort gatherings in this one odd place. His eyes wander to see the large perimeter holding lots of things but it seems Athelyna had her mindset on taking the young professor into Lady Ishtar's quarter and finish with her mission of bringing him there. Vergil enters the large castle to walk around a large hall to see a few students making their way around this place and constantly looking around to find this plaza bizarre for his ow taste. After ascending into the 2nd floor, they enter a large door leading to a throne room of sort which Vergil could see a rather beautiful woman standing at the end of the room and Athelyna gesture to follow her lead.

As they move close to the woman smiling at them both, Vergil could see her radiant appearance almost making it hard to watch just like the sunlight peering from behind her but he didn't dare look away from her. The woman had two ponytails that reach down into her hips as dark ribbons wrap around her dark hair and her blue eyes shine as she looks upon the young man. Unlike Athelyna, this woman didn't have much armor or at all as a large white dress with a slit revealing her right leg is the only thing visible. Her soft barefoot seems to be the only thing hiding beneath her dress as Vergil had no reason to be here but hopefully she can talk to her about it and get out of this place soon compare to the stubbornness of Athelyna. Speaking of her, the strong woman kneeling before the radiant goddess among them and causing Vergil to become baffle by this.

"Lady Ishtar, I have brought Lord Varus as you request." Athelyna spoke.

"Nice work Athelyna but something seems off about Lord Varus." Ishtar giggles, "This one seems young and not the Lord Varus I know." She adds, smiling.

"Obviously..." Vergil sigh, putting his finger in his forehead irritating about her oblivious nature to follow orders.

The answer from her cause Athelyna's head to slump down in shame of bringing the wrong person and quickly get up from her bow to not look at her due to disgrace.

"I know what I must do now Lady Ishtar..." Athelyna mutter.

"Oh? What is it?" Ishtar ask, curious.

"I will run around the entire academy 100 times to make it up for you." Athelyna reply.

This causes a bit of a shock from Vergil to hear, after all, this Academy seems large for anyone to easily do that and more surprising is that he hasn't seen all of it yet. It sound so absurd Athelyna could even manage to do that since it sounded a bit too inhuman to him and yet, Lady Ishtar seems to be enjoying her reaction.

"Alright, just make sure you drink some water before and after your run please." Ishtar advises, smiling.

With that, Athelyna turns around to sprint ahead causing a ruckus left behind as some people clear a path for the powerful knight and Vergil sigh to think that Athelyna was ever serious. Regardless of what he thought, there is something he can't ever change regarding her power and strength behind that grip of her.

"And who are you, young man? It is strange for Athelyna to bring someone here unless she has taken a good liking to you. Well, besides her orders." Ishtar explains.

"Liking? She had a strange way of showing it..." Vergil thinks while Ishtar chuckles at his response, "As for my name, It is Vergil and I sort of don't remember how I got into that town so if you are curious about me I have nothing besides my name." Vergil spoke.

"Oh my, amnesia? That's terrible..." Ishtar frown.

Vergil's eyes could see her face of worry since she seems good at showing her emotions and making him feel a bit guilty for making her sad which he sigh. Before they could talk about each other, a nun came inside the room as her motive are direct to Lady Ishtar.

"Lady Ishtar, the Lord of each faction have arrived in the courtyard with the rest of the professor. We need Lord Varus to start on the assignment and choosing which faction he needs to guide." She describes.

This cause Lady Ishtar to become a bit worry since she lacks a proper teacher to guide a class and without one, it will be hard to continue so it must be clear that something happens to Lord Varus during his travel. Ishtar's eyes wander around the office room to think of an alternative plan for this and she slowly looks at Vergil tilting his head at her gaze until an idea struck her.

"Tell me Vergil, do you wish to become a professor in Saint Fall Academy? We lack a professor so I want you to fulfill that role until Lord Varus come back." Ishtar ask.

Ishtar is aware of Vergil's condition of his lost memories so she needs to keep a close watch to his class until Lord Varus come back and pretend that he is the professor for the moment. Vergil didn't enjoy teaching some random kids about stuff but even so, he needs to think this one deeply since it means a lot to him in two ways. One, he will have some time to think and maybe learn about this place around him to regain his memories. Two, he will have a roof above his head and not wandering alone aimlessly hoping for a miracle which sadly won't come to him that easily. It is obvious the choice he needs to make right now and turn to face Lady Ishtar while scratching his head at his answer.

"Alright, I will become your professor for a while then and try to do my best playing that role." Vergil nod.

Ishtar smile, happily, "Really? That's fantastic, you are a lifesaver!" Ishtar said.

Vergil sigh at this situation since he clearly isn't the best choice for this job but it looks like he needs to do his best to fit that role for a while and keep some kids busy which doesn't sound too good for him.

"Take Vergil into the courtyard and tell them they can begin assigning their class. I will be there shortly afterward." Lady Ishtar instructs.

The nun nod to her orders as she began to take the lead while Lady Ishtar wave Vergil goodbye and so he follows the nun to the courtyard where some strange lords are waiting for him. Vergil had to memorize this place soon but his mind is troubled by his empty mind lacking any knowledge to give to anyone and feeling less confident taking this deal with her.

_I just have to do try harder and survive.._

[**End**]

_Need **two professors** & **four Lords** to continue to Act 1-2_

* * *

[**Roster**]

[**Vergil**]

**Faction**

None

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

19

**Height**

5ft. 9 in.

**Passive**

[**All-seeing Eye**]

Unit and adjacent allies will gain 1.3x exp gain.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Wanderer

**Weapons**

Sword [Katana] & Scythe

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?


	3. Act 1-2

**Act 1-2**

**January**

_The Four Lords (I)_

As the two left the office room, they head down into the same staircase that Vergil use which could suggest that reaching the 2nd floor is only through here. His eyes scan the perimeter around him as they walk across hallways which could be seen from the outside and head behind the academy to do whatever he must do with the other student and professor. The two manage to reach the courtyard which was largely open grassland while at the edge was a cliff which is safely guarded with large fences to prevent people from jumping off into their demise and a large ocean that stretches from miles can be seen from here. Vergil could see three mature people at the far corner to watch the nun approaching them and so he too follow along with her to meet them since they look like professor Lady Ishtar spoke of. One man catches a glimpse of them approaching which he smiles and waves at them before arriving at the destination.

"A bit late don't you think?" The man asks, smiling, "Still, I never imagine Lord Varus to be this young but it is whatever, we do need all the help we can get for this small task." The man continues.

Vergil's eyes could see the man seems rather lay back and worry-free from his attitude alone. He has red messy hairs that appear not to be properly combed and dark eyes that don't scream energetic from the look of it. His attire looks rather simple from the gecko as a plain shirt with a chest plate and some trouser with kneecap armor was everything covering his weak body from damage. This perplex Vergil that this man is even life or even wearing any armor since he looks not the type of person to worry about armor but he couldn't complain since he lacks any more as well at the moment. Still, the mentioning of a task peak his concern and Vergil couldn't see any other person besides them right now.

"Small task?..." Vergil questions.

"Yes, a battle against the Lord to see how their progress."

A woman approaches the three of them to give the answer since it looks like they will have to fight and Vergil hasn't figured out if he can fight or not. The woman seems different than the 1st man as she wears a rather

An off-shoulder jade green dress to her mid-thighs. The dress has a corset back with the back strings being tied into a messy bow. The off-shoulder sleeves reach just past her elbows and are a bit puffy. Leather black wrist gloves and one left black knee-high sock with the other being a right thigh-high black sock. Dark brown heeled boots with laces. The left leg has a sheathed dagger tied to it. Compare to the man, this woman look suited for speed rather than pure defense which could explain her clothing and examine her dark brown skin with pale green eyes look at him curious due to his age. Vergil could see some scars around her body which told him a lot about her and didn't dare ask about the cause of those since it would be rude to ask so suddenly. Her white hair reaches her waist which does make quite attractive and respond to her short comment.

"I see..." Vergil mutter.

Vergil glance behind them to see the last person which is weirder than this bunch since his whole deal is mostly focus on some sort of gas mask covering his face. His entire wardrobe revolved around a large black hooded cloak covering most or if not all of his body while having such an odd detail as bunny ears on the hood. The person behind the mask quickly shifts to gaze upon Vergil which cause him to sweat at his mask hearing the soft inhale and exhale coming out from that thing. The resuming awkward silent follows by their deep gaze didn't make this situation any better and could guess that he doesn't seem the talkative type.

"Don't let his attire scare you, this guy is quite the good fellow if you can get past that and a good person too. His name is **Elias** in case you are curious about him." The man spoke.

"..." Elias inhales.

"Oh hold up, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Well, it is whatever but the name is **Walrand** so nice to meet you, Lord Varus." Walrand smile.

"..." Elias exhales.

"I know, I just forgot okay? You need to relax and not worry about such thing Elias." Walrand spoke, smiling

Vergil watches a bit amazed that Walrand could know what Elias is saying even though he isn't using any words to communicate with each other. This must be a strong relationship that they build toward each to comprehend to this level of communication unlike each other which he truly respects that kind of hardship.

"Oh? You understand what he is saying so easily? I respect that." Vergil spoke.

"What? I have no idea what he is saying and just guessing to be honest." Walrand laughs as he scratches his head.

Such an answer made Vergil sigh with disappointed to think that even for a bit and grabbing his forehead at the answer since he didn't expect it from him this early. The woman cough on her hand to get everyone's attention while Vergil calms down not trying to be rude to the other professor fooling around since this task look serious enough for him due to him being slightly unnerve

"We should focus on the task in hand given to us by Lady Ishtar and the battle will start. Also, please pick a weapon from the weapon rack." The woman instructs, coldly.

"If I may?" The nun spoke, "Lady Ishtar has requested for this young man to be Lord Varus substitute since he hasn't shown up to the meeting and so Vergil will handle the rest from here." The nun explains.

The three professors look at each other knowing that they will have an unknown person working with them but they seem unfazed since they don't know each other that well either. With that out of the way, Vergil walk to the weapon rack to see a variety of wooden weapons being display nicely and soon the other professor join in to grab their weapon. Elias grab a dagger follow by a sword to suit his style that nobody is aware of, after that, Walrand didn't head toward the weapon racks but a table next to it and fill with some books which confused Vergil. The woman grabs a lance to fill her role while Vergil focuses on the weapon stack ignoring those odd books Walrand is meddling right now.

His curious eyes spot a katana which he grabs surprisingly as his right-hand instinctively clench on the wooden hilt and look upon the mightly weapon with respect as it felt like a part of him now. This odd sensation felt like a limb finally attaching to himself while also feeling that something is missing still as it nags on his mind taunting him altogether. The young man looks around to find the missing piece of this mystery to come across a silver katana hiding on a metal sheath which made his left-hand reach for it just like the katana. His hand clench on the silver blade to toss that weapon aside like thrash and grab the metal sheat to gently welcome back the wooden katana which fit nicely and letting a soft thud. Vergil appeared strangely confident having this weapon by his side now and walk toward the other professor to look at this odd weapon by his right-hand.

"What up with that sheath? I never have seen someone carry that into battle before." Walrand points out.

"Is that so? I just have a feeling that it will suit me into battle and I am more interested in those books you are carrying." Vergil question.

Walrand tilts his head puzzle by Vergil's answer since everyone knows that this "books" are actually tome for magic. Walrand's right hand pull out a red book having the symbol of fire in the front cover to use basic fire when used and can break after a few uses which is understandable but not to Vergil who didn't know.

"This is a tome, you use different tome to cast different magic but that depends on how well you are good with them in order to use them or higher tier magic." Walrand spoke, " This one I have in my right hand is a tome to allow me to use the spell Fire and a basic fire spell for beginner magic user so anyone can use it without too much worry." He adds.

Vergil slowly understands what he is getting it while Walrand didn't ask why he didn't know and just answer like the kind man that he is. Without any warning, the woman shoots something in the sky which light up the sky and then they watch into the forest of something coming which they did mention about sparring with some kids.

"So, who is taking the lead on this?..." Elias mutter.

Strangely enough, once the battle has started, Elias seems a bit more talkative as the sound of a group rustling across the forest can be heard. Later, a group of student emerges from the forest to meet with the professor and seems to be arguing with each other a bit like their entire comp didn't look so great. Vergil sigh at the mere sight while the woman ponders on who will lead the group of professor into battle and Vergil watch them a bit closer to sense something off. The young man could strangely get a good reading about their actions, weaponry, movement and even their info from a simple glance. His eyes widen at the realization of this strange phenomenon while the woman took notice of Vergil's deep stare at them and became worry about him for a bit.

"That's odd..." Vergil whisper, crossing his arms baffle.

"What's wrong?" She asks, curious.

Vergil glance to see the woman curious about his odd reaction of seeing the student at the other side of the courtyard and hesitating of telling them the odd sight of seeing information coming from them. In fact, he could now see such combat info of them as well like playing some sort of chess and causing him to panic slightly by this strange event. Even so, hiding this small problem could be troublesome during the training secession and turn to them to explain what he could see.

"Well, how can I explains this..." Vergil trails off, "I can see the opponent's movement, weaponry, and what they can do from watching them." Vergil reply.

This quick reply has made the professor silent since such an odd reply will result in a complement silent since they never meet someone that could see what Vergil could see. Walrand chuckle at Vergil as if telling a joke to raise morale and not taking his word into account.

"Nice joke Vergil but I can tell such lie dude, you can't fool me so easily unless you prove this to me." Walrand smile.

"Proved huh?..." Vergil ponder.

His gaze returned back to the student to focus on them as they seem to calm down a bit but Vergil could sense something was off about their formation. The only guy in the group was going to the lead for some reason which only Vergil could see and could use this as a way to prove them about his strange ability to foresee an opponent's movement.

"See that guy over there? The loud one speaking up in the group so it is hard to miss him." Vergil mention.

"Yeah? What about **Leon**?" Walrand ask.

"Leon huh? Well, he will charge toward us while leaving the group of girls behind and he seems to be carrying... a strange stone of sort..." Vergil explains, slowly.

As Vergil suggested, Leon began to dash into the courtyard to have stone on his right palm ready to battle and making the professors taking note of his ability to read the opponent so accurate. In the meanwhile, Vergil has learned a new name and couldn't see their face or clothing properly from afar so he will have to battle them to learn more about them.

"Remarkable...then I would like to see you taking the lead and see more of this...ability of yours." Elias spoke, interested.

"Really Elias? Wow, Alright, you got me interested as well Vergil so you can lead while I just follow your order since I am not much into thinking or doing any work whatsoever." Walrand smile, childish.

"Then it is decided, Vergil will lead." The woman spoke.

Elias seems slowly curious about Vergil's hidden talent and secretly testing him like some king of unique rat that just happen to appear on Elias' sight. Meanwhile, with Walrand, Vergil knew he was such a lazy person from the beginning so it was just a trap leading him into being in charge and quite the thinker despite him being lazy to do anything as Walrand suggest. Still, Vergil didn't have a name for the woman speaking in short reply or if any since she looks quite fragile in a way or just a feel Vergil get from her.

"Before I give any order, can I get your name? It would be rude just calling you, just you or woman." Vergil ask.

"Very well, it is **Aisha**." Aisha answer.

"I see, then follow my lead and I will...show you my ability so to speak." Vergil instructs.

With his weapon clench by his right hand, Vergil quickly dashes forward to see the rest of the professor running behind him and trying to meet up with Leon promptly since the young man is far from the group already. Vergil still didn't know about his strange weapon of choice just like magic which he is aware of it now and need to be cautious of Leon until new intel resurface. Both side halt in place as Leon smile courageously unfazed by the fact he is fighting a four against one kind of battle and holding a stone on his right hand. There, a strong, muscular beige skin young man remain brave and unshaken by the professor's strong pressure which fit his own strong aura around him. Leon's blonde shoulder-length hair with orange highlight dance with the wind and his blue eyes gaze upon Vergil directly due to him being the closest of them all. A small cut is below his right eye due to something happen in his past and Vergil isn't so keen on finding out now.

Leon wears a gray unbuttoned vest and underneath is a short sleeve half unbuttoned white shirt, gray fingerless gloves, black pants with a gray scarf belt, and black combat boots. The tall man standing at 6ft. 5in. would make anyone stand out like a sore thumb and took the chance to analyze the info Vergil had to work with.

"Oh? A new professor by any chance? I never see you around the Academy so I do apologize if asking for a name seems rude or not, but I like to know the man I am going to or will fight." Leon asks, calmly.

"Not at all, you can call me Vergil and show me what you got, kid. I wish to learn from you as well so don't hold back on us." Vergil reply, seriously.

Leon smile, "Don't worry professor, I won't hold anything back! I am **Leon Salvatore**! The next heir of my proud place call Eirini and allow me to show you my inner beast!" Leon roar, proudly letting his voice echoes across the field.

Next, the sound of his fist crackling something beneath his strong palm and follow by the shatter of a stone which quickly made the air around him shift like a wild tornado. This cause Vergil to quickly put his defense stand by mere instincts while keeping his eyes on him the whole time and bare witness his uniqueness unfold in front of them. Vergil's eyes widen to see the tall man become a beast like Leon spoke of becoming a lion as the king of the beast let out a mighty roar of his incoming battle. His fur had a yellow yet a hint of orange to it while a gray scarf belt tied around his waist and a gray gloves on his paws.

"Now come! Let me show you my strength now!" Leon growl.

This made Vergil strangely excited for a battle, a battle he sadly can't undertake since his role relies somewhere else upon. Vergil took notice of his "stats" as he calls it to change while taking on this lion form of his and glance toward Aisha since her stat can handle his.

"You're up Aisha, we will try to take care of the other so they won't interrupt you so rest assure on that." Vergil order.

Vergil dash to resume his momentum to see Leon sprinting toward him to prevent Vergil from going after the three maiden Leon swore to protect. His right paw extends out his sharp claws to shred Vergil's skin like mere paper but luckily slide beneath him and dodge his attack while keeping his momentum. This cause Leon to turn back to face Vergil already leaving him behind to his surprise while Walrand gently hops over his head and apologize silly while dashing after Vergil. Elias quickly passes him from the side which made Leon snap back into dashing after them but Aisha blocks his path and points the spear's blade toward him to prevent him to remain still.

"You will stop your movement right there, friend" Aisha spoke, firmly.

"I-I see...he was just the bait..." Leon mutter, sweating at the thought of his peers.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the gang, Vergil gazes upon the group to see one of the girls walking toward them and making him sweat to feel a strong danger alert ringing inside of his head. This made him quickly stop to not get near this woman since he will most likely die and the worst opponent for Vergil to face. The woman smirks at the sight of the three male professors as she struts her way into the battlefield having a large black hat with white highlights and strangely a white crown revolving around the base of the hat.

Her large white hair reaches around her hips and her red eyes blaze with fury for a battle due to an unknown reason to be interested now. A small black cloak is covering her neck, upper shoulder with two large trails falling behind her and wearing a short, thin, black corset dress barely containing her D-cup breasts. A pair of black legging that reach up to her short dress with red heels and black gloves to be accompanied by white gauntlets to reach her elbow. Even Vergil couldn't deny the beauty of this woman, sadly, Vergil couldn't focus on that for a second since his hidden potential is alerting him of her power.

"Hm, another male professor I see. What a shame." She spoke, uninterested.

"This male professor has a name, Vergil. If that's all you can offer then let's quit with the meddling chatter and fight!" Vergil reply, coldly.

She smirks, joyfully, "Heh, at least you have the backbone to reply back to me that way and not some weak male noble like the rest that bow to greatness. Very well, for I, am the great **Venus Fenrisulf** and a queen without a king!" Venus spoke, seriously.

The queen's word echoes to raise some chill as her unique tome on her right hands light up and Venus quickly open the book to let the tome float in front of her. Her arms extend while her words spoke so oddly like a dark ritual or chant which only hear the sound of a deep whisper. Dark flame began to erupt from the book shaking violently as an attack will come soon and Vergil is well aware he can't handle that kind of power, not right now. Regardless of Venus incredible magical prowess, Vergil has his best counter for her and already set in motion.

"You are next Walrand! You know what to do more than anyone here." Vergil instructs.

Without glancing back, Vergil ran ahead while Elias follows along with him and relying on Walrand's knowledge of this world's magic. Venus could see the two foes approaching and trying to pull the same trick as Vergil did with Leon.

"Not so fast! **Yomagn'tho**!" Venus shout.

Venus' word awoken her tome's power as a large dark flame dragon came forth and launch toward the two professors sprinting from the side. This made Vergil watch the hideous beasts making a quick fly route toward them and unable to dodge that attack as it is coming so fast now to react to it.

"Sorry your highness, but you need to chill out! **Thunder**!" Walrand cast.

Lighting struck down into the earth close to Vergil to make a pile of dirty erupt and showering the magic attack with it to calm it down. Vergil didn't have time to look at what happened nor did he question it since they need to get out of her line of fire to be completely safe or alive. With the two professors out of her reach, Venus turns all of her anger and glare to Walrand who shrug at her anger.

"No need to be angry, this is just a small assignment to teach you a bit of respecting toward your elder and see how much they taught you." Walrand spoke calmly and smile without worry.

"I see...then allow me to burn my progress into your body.." Venus spoke, silently furious.

Vergil with Elias could rest easy knowing that Venus is out of their reach and now focus on the next opponent moving forward to face them now. Their sprint slowly becomes a steady walk to meet the next Lord and have the power to stir trouble around here just like Leon and Venus did. A dark-brown skin young woman made her entry as she took out unique-looking kunais ready for a fight to show her strength and her aqua-colored eyes look earnest. Her pale gray hair with messy bangs framing her face became clear to Vergil at this distance and seeing her long hair tied into a long fishtail braid that rests on her right shoulder while having some ears pierced.

The young woman's attire is a knee-length black quipao skirt with tiny black shorts underneath. She has thigh-high blue socks and black lace-up boots. A button-up white collared dress shirt that's rolled up to her elbows and having C-cup breasts. Black skin-tight wrist gloves and a silver chain pendant. The pendant has the flag of her tribe. She has black stud earrings and her left ear has a single silver ring in her second hole. From her nose down, she wears a see-through blue veil.

"You will not move any further professors, I will take care of you from this point on so don't think of escaping from my sight to easily." The girl warn.

"Not likely young lady, just like you, I am planning to win this small sparring match and prove myself, so come with me with everything you have." Vergil answer, glaring.

"The nerves, in the name of the Kan-Sawkoli! I, **Ivory Einfalt** will show you the strength of a leader!" Ivory spoke.

Ivory's right index finger spin the small blade to quickly grip it tightly and throw it directly after Vergil who could easily see the trajectory of the incoming attack from a mile away. Vergil raises his right hands to push aside the attack with his metal scabbard to see the weapon land on the ground and seeing it disappear from thin air from that spot which causes him to be bewildered by that. The leader took this small gap of opportunity to throw her 2nd kunai toward the confused professor as his mind is focused on the withdrawal of the weapon and not seeing the weapon coming after him. Luckily, Elias could see it better than even Vergil as he leaps into action and inserting his finger into the hole to stop it while it spins around his finger making Ivory growl. Vergil shakes his head to see Elias in front of him blocking the kunais after him and also seeing a third kunai in her hand already.

"I will handle this, you take care of the last one." Elias spoke.

"You catch up to my plan." Vergil scuff, smiling thinly.

As much as Vergil want to find out about the weird gimmick this Ivory has, he has no other choice but to leave this battle to Elias now and began running on the side to meet up with the last Lord while letting the rest of the professor deal with their own battles. While Vergil leaves, the kunai on Elias' finger disappear to quickly reappear on her hand and answering the whole mystery of her weapons.

"Now I get it, in other words, nobody can disarm you from that Divine Weapon you inherit." Elias mutter, interested.

"Correct, **Ašvieniai** are twin weapons that always come back to me no matter what but, they can also do something else if you can be...creative." Ivory spoke, hinting at a possible fighting style suited to her weapons.

At long last, Vergil has managed to reach the other side of the courtyard and reaching the last student lord that he will fight personally due to his stats being the best to fit against her. The sound of clapping caught his attention which made Vergil raise his head to face the cheerful girl smiling and excited to battle with him despite her not knowing of his battle skills nor does he know either.

"Nice work! You really work hard to reach me huh?" She asks, smiling.

Vergil look confused by her carefree attitude and blooming with enjoyment, unlike the other three show the opposite aura. The lightly tanned skin her smile brightly looking at his reaction with her magenta irises eyes. Her long and crazy curly mane of ivory colored hair that reaches her waist flow with the wind to show her a rather cute appearance. A loose ponytail with long side bangs that reach her shoulder made her feel different from the rest.

The young girl wears a skin-tight black long-sleeved and short shorts jumpsuit. On top of the jumpsuit is a dark purple cardigan sleeveless that extends the length of her body, stopping at her knees. The right sleeve of the jumpsuit has a golden emblem of a dragon on the shoulder. She wears lacy chain mesh stockings along with ankle-high dark brown boots. Black biker gloves adorn her hands and a single gold bangle on both of her wrists.

Vergil grin thinly, entertained by her personality, "Hmph, it seems so but my work isn't done just yet so prepare yourself to battle with me, personally." Vergil reply, threateningly.

Vergil raises his katana up to her using his right thumb to let a soft click of the blade popping off and ready to battle with her. Surprisingly, Vergil has slowly become intrigued by battling with them from watching them despite the lack of memory and yet, his body desires for a thrilling battle with one of the Lords.

"Hmmmmmmm..." The girl ponders on Vergil's answer, "Okay! It looks like I have no other choice but to fight! My name is **Ophelia Lilith Lycoris**, it is nice to meet you, professor." Ophelia giggles, happily.

Vergil's eyes twitch as the young professor sweat to bear witness something he shouldn't see and yet, he had no choice but to embrace the sight alone. Just like the empty abyss, Vergil couldn't look away from the young girl pulling out a rather intimidating, large ax from behind and carrying in her right shoulder like it was nothing. The wide grin made this scene be less rational since that large axe could easily do some heavy damage to him and need to be careful or else he will likely die if he isn't careful.

_I am not fighting a kid...I am fighting a monster..._

[**Act 1-2 End**]

* * *

[**Author's Notes**]

I am going to try something new in the [Review] section by opening a Q/A for the reader to ask a specific character and an **optional** suggestion. not _mandatory_. A simple Vergil or Ophelia with the following question will be enough for either me or the owner of the OC to get the idea to answer the question. This Q/A will be for anyone wanting to ask silly stuff, persona thing or lore but ask for the right person for what you are looking for. You can only ask people already introduced in Act 1 or Act 2.

As for Act 1-3, it will come next week on a Monday-Wednesday unless something happens. It will resume with the battles of each Lord and the aftermath which are:

Leon Vs. Aisha

Venus Vs. Walrand

Ivory Vs. Elias

Ophelia Vs. Vergil

[**Rosters**]

[**Vergil**]

**Faction**

None

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

19

**Height**

5ft. 9 in.

**Passive**

[**All-seeing Eye**]

Unit and adjacent allies will gain 1.3x exp gain.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Wanderer

**Weapons**

Sword [Katana] & Scythe

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Venus**]

**Faction**

Exalter Kingdom

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

18

**Height**

5ft. 8 in.

**Passive**

[**Righteous Queen**]

Unit will gain 1.3x exp gain

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Tome [Black, Dark, Light & Tri-magic]

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Ophelia**]

**Faction**

Umbra Empire

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

18

**Height**

5ft. 4 in.

**Passive**

[**Reflesive Movement**]

If unit's HP drops below 50% HP, she will gain 15 Avo.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Axe & Lance

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Leon**]

**Faction**

Eirini

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

20

**Height**

6ft. 5 in.

**Passive**

[**Supportive**]

Lead unit's Hit Rate +10, Damage Dealt +2, Damage Received -2 if the user has a C-Support or higher with them.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Beaststone & Fist

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Ivory**]

**Faction**

Kan-Sawkoli Tribe

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

18

**Height**

5ft. 6 in.

**Passive**

[**Growing Hate**]

If this unit is targeted and attacked for 3 turns in a row, regardless of the attacks hit or not, all stats increase by 2. It can be stack up to two times.

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Lord

**Weapons**

Shrukien & Sword

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?

[**Aisha**]

**Faction**

Academy

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

31

**Height**

5ft. 5 in.

**Passive**

?

**God's Gift**

?

**Class**

Soldier

**Weapons**

Lance

**Interest**

?

**Likes**

?

**Dislikes **

?


	4. Act 1-3

**Act 1-3**

**January**

_The Four Lords (II)_

Aisha remains still looking at the Lion looking into the fleeing group heading into the group of Lord ahead of her and could sense that this battle will be difficult and yet, familiar. Leon has no choice but to fight against the professor in order to catch up with the girls he swore to protect in the first place and began to circle his opponent. Their eyes focus on each other letting the background melt behind them and carefully watch for each other since they both lack any knowledge of each potential.

"I am sorry professor but I have to beat you quickly and catch up with the rest. I bear no ill will against you." Leon spoke.

Aisha raises her spear to get ready to fight yet another animal like before doing here trouble time and could see the powerful gaze coming from the young Lord just like any lion she wrestles in the wild.

"Lion is a mighty, noble animal, but it is still an animal nevertheless." Aisha reply, calmly.

Leon ignores the wise words of the professor leaping like a true king of beasts to only follow his desire of protecting others and Aisha is well prepared for his attack. Her hands holding the spear horizontally to keep Leon's sharp claws behind the large wooden handles and falling back while keeping his head back. Loud growl escape from Leon trying to bite Aisha's face but trying to avoid any fatal blow since Leon is a man of honor and holding back slightly despite his current action. His heavy body is becoming a bit heavy for Aisha as she quickly twists her upper body to let him fall to her side and roll across the grass to gain some distance. Aisha's eyes could see the forest nearby which could prove useful and lucky enough for them to be fighting near it as well. Hearing the loud roar made Aisha turn his attention to Leon as he once again dashes after her and leaps but Aisha was ready this time. Her spear meets with Leon's paws while she quickly falls into the floor and letting her feet kick the king of the beast into the forest using his own momentum against him. Leon rolls across the dirty to numb into a tree to stop his rolls while he quickly shakes his small damage off and seeing Aisha running into the forest as she had something plan for him. Her sprint slowly becoming a normal walk toward Leon hearing the sound of animals echoing around them and feeling rather confident being inside a forest just like old time.

"You shouldn't let your emotion guide your decision, but rather, yourself guide yourself." Aisha advise.

"I am doing what need to be done! I want to help and protect people no matter what! That's what I believe and the reason I stand tall right now!" Leon spoke.

"I admire your courage and determination. Show me more." Aisha spoke, curious.

Aisha looks at Leon with respect despite his strong feeling of protecting others being a weakness of his and so, Leon dash after her without thinking much of what's ahead of him. Once again, Aisha took the spear to block the attack but this time, she easily held her ground and made Leon surprised by the sudden change of power between them. Last time, Leon could easily overpower her but now, something has changed and not realizing her hidden power. Aisha's words with the help of Leon's set mind lead him to engage on her and falling into her trap. She took this chance to push him slightly and slap his face with the wooden handle across the face marking a clear hit. Leon growls loudly, dashing after the professor without leaping and pushing her across the dirty with all of his might.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Leon roar, loudly.

Aisha struggle now to stop Leon's powerful charge as her feet are drag across the dirty leaving a trail and unable to do anything at this point. Her back bump into bushes, stick, log and eventually into a large tree to stop her. The king of beast didn't dare let Aisha think of something as his claws wrap around her body and wrestle the poor professor on the floor fighting like animals in the dirt. A powerful predator capturing its prey as the two rolls around, twist and turn around making dust of dirty raise. Leon's sharp claws drag across Aisha's back as she grits her teeth at the pain and also holding back his gaping mouth from munching on her fragile skin which will become like mere paper to Lion. Even with their close encounter, Aisha is surprising handling Leon's attempt of attacking his professor and shock to find someone handling him so easily.

"H-How!?" Leon gasp, stun.

Leon's Lion body slowly return into his human form as his eyes widen to see his stone returning and ran out of time to finish her teacher off. The stone came back safely into his hands but it is unable to fully crush it since it will cost him and so it did as Aisha retaliate back by swiftly wrestle Leon in his confused state to shift the momentum back into her. Her arms are already around his head putting him into a headlock and quickly his gag reflex kicks him to instinctively grab her arm to prevent him from falling into consciousness. The Divine Weapon roll away from him as he curses his own body reacting to the headlock and have to rely on his pure strength. Just like before, Leon couldn't budge Aisha's arm away from his neck slowly gasping for air and his vision becoming unclear while also confused as to how she managed to gain more strength all of the sudden. The young lord let a sharp inhale before he passes out from the lack of air and feeling his body shutdown as his mind become drowsy. Aisha's eyes see Leon slowly relaxing now as she let a sigh of relief and releasing him while she breathes heavily now from the complex tussle. Regardless of her exhausted body, a smile shift into her lips enjoying herself a bit fighting Leon since it reminds her of the good old days sparring with animals and like him a bit because of his beast form.

"Not bad...Not bad at all..." Aisha mutter, tired.

There have being a few people not liking people like Leon in certain faction but Aisha didn't judge people based on their race or faction, in fact, she enjoys fighting Leon a lot due to his beast form. A small reminder that the other professor would have a tough challenge fighting Leon in his Lion form because she could sense they lack experience fighting animals unlike her. Also, a deep concern of that Vergil guy able to figure out something so elaborate and informative from a mere glance which put her unease. The young professor could see beyond what he told the others as her "hidden" ability to get strong during any terrains beside normal and something she kept her lips sealed about it.

"Who are you indeed..." Aisha whisper, concern.

Meanwhile, with Walrand, his little worlds have caused the next heir of the Kingdom of Exalter to get angry and letting the two professors flee from her grasp just to focus on this one instead. The large, black, flame dragon wrap around her body as it screeches loudly at Walrand who shrug unconcern about it or anything.

"As I say, you need to relax and chill out man. You are eradiate so much negative energy that it is messing with the balanc-."

"You are speaking nonsense now, I have no patience with guys that waste my time so perished..." Venus mutters.

"See, but I don't know why you are so motivated to hate on us guys, and even if you do want to hurt me. I doubt you can hurt me, but you are willing to try." Walrand reply, smiling cheerily.

This upset Venus as Walrand didn't take her words or this battle seriously as it should giving off an uncaring attitude. His words didn't matter to her as Venus happily prepare to cast her unique magic attack by launching her spell into Walrand who remain impressed by that magical attack that a few manage to see it up close and personal.

"**Yomagn'tho!**" Venus cast.

The dragon instantly launches toward Walrand to feast on his flesh while Walrand look stun by the attack burning a steamy trail on the ground and unable to dodge that attack so easily with his speed. A powerful magic attack succeeds to hit Walrand as he grunts as his body falls into the floor and easily push back by that strong attack. Venus grin to see the professor into the floor as she looks confident on her powerful Divine Weapon by her side and ready to become a great queen as Venus vision. That grin turns into a frown seeing Walrand raising his upper body and still having his "chill" smiling on his face despite the heavy damage that supposed to be inflicting on the professor.

"Oh man, that attack wasn't so chill..." Walrand chuckles, slightly painful by her attack.

"Impossible, you took my Divine Weapon like it was just a normal spell." Venus gasp, softly.

"I did warn you, you see, I can reduce damage with a little trick of mines and also I am very good at handling damage." Walrand reply.

"..."

Venus remains silent as her head look down into the floor while his hands began to fiddle around her pocket to pull out some sort of deck of cards. This cause Walrand to peek at the cards while Venus shuffles them around remaining oddly quiet and focus solely on shuffling the deck like her next move or future depend on it. Walrand felt a bit sorry for the young Lord as his right-hand scratch his cheek and telling her some mean stuff about this small task.

"If you are mad at my recent replies then you shouldn't worry princess, I was just fooling around so you can keep your chin up and try, try again with that spell of your." Walrand smile.

The sound of the deck shuffles intensely fill as a reply to Walrand as he nervously laughs until Venus stop with that and slowly picks up a card to reveal upon her blank expression. A decision has been made as Walrand could catch a glimpse of a tarot card of the Devil on her hand and something has stirred up inside of her upon choosing a card from the deck. An eerie silent loom as the Queen remain quiet thinking about something on her head and making Walrand a bit unnerving about her odd behavior now.

"Ummmm...are you there? The battle isn't over just yet so you can still keep going." Walrand spoke, trying to get Venus to reply.

"Hehehe..." Venus softly chuckles, "This is what I was waiting for, to be free and reveal my full deck. Now, you have no chance of stopping me now so prepare to die." Venus smirk.

Walrand couldn't comprehend at Venus sudden change of personality and her sudden chuckling occurring after which put him even more uncomfortable. Meanwhile, with Ivory and Elias, The young Lord had to face one of the weirdest professors of the bunch as Elias remain quiet and focus on her alone. Elias' right hand is already holding the wooden dagger since it will be needed to match this woman's speed and he couldn't bet on the sword's weight against her.

"I won't be holding back anymore, seeing that you can handle me only make this a bit problematic and shameful for me." Ivory spoke.

"..."

Ivory became upset at Elias silent as she could only hear the sound of breathing coming out of the mask that hideaway his face. This rudeness couldn't be ignored as she quickly charges after Elias and throws her kunai at him. The sharp weapon pierces the winds flying across so fastly that Elias manages to catch it once more and quickly throw it back to the owners. The young Lord easily catch the weapon while leaping to deliver a powerful dive into the professor who took out his dagger to interact her and they both struggle to overpower one another. Her right hand lift into the air trying to stab him but Elias block and grab her arms to prevent the kunai from reaching his upper body. This reaction causes her to speedily shift down to deliver a clockwise kick that manages to hit Elias' legs and fall into the floor at her incredible speed. Ivory didn't let him rest as her sharp weapon began to aim at his body once more which let Elias leap back away from her range and roll in the dirt to make a clean getaway. Elias grunts softly at his hand rub his right leg at the quick blow he couldn't react fast enough and get up from the floor.

"You are pretty good after all." Elias silently spoke.

"Of course! I am going to be a tribe leader so I have to be as fast and strong as I can be." Ivory answer.

As soon as her last words came out from her lips, Ivory didn't want to waste this chance seeing that Elias is a bit wound on his legs, meaning the professor couldn't move as fast as he would like. Without thinking, Ivory leap after him to take him down with a single attack and thrust his right arms to try to aim at his chest area. Elias took his stand into a defensive approach now as Ivory quickly react to his reaction and made her act like this. His left hand quickly push her arms away to cause her to expose her while Elias moves in quickly to stab her on her stomach and avoiding any fatal blow. Ivory counterattack by stabbing his shoulder using his left hands holding the other kunai and causing both of them to retreat while Ivory became upset at her actions. She realized that Elias was moving so fast during his retaliation that she might suspect that the professor was faking his injury and trick her on hurrying after him. Once that was figured out, this causes her to rethink about his reaction from now on since he could be pulling some trick. Suddenly, Ivory felt a small pain sting slowly growing on her stomach where the blade made contact and becoming unbearable as her hand block the wound.

"Oh? It seems it works." Elias spoke, amuse.

"What?...What work?.." Ivory pant, softly.

"The poison embedded on the dagger." The professor reply, unflinching.

"Poison?..." The young Lord mutter, shockingly.

"Yes, although, it has a chance of not inflicting but that depends on...chances." Elias explains.

Ivory's eyes focus on the dagger that drip of some dark-purple liquid which suggests that he isn't lying after all and feeling more than just pain at the moment. Elias bolt toward Ivory who gasp trying to move but her body was slow to react to Elias attack and his dagger reach into her neck which remain there. Her chin raises as the dagger rub against her fragile skin and inches away from getting her throat sliced. Still, Elias scuff softly as her kunai was already aiming at his heart as well but luckily for the professor, the poison preventing her from moving so efficiently.

Elias chuckles once, "Not bad, despite the poison, you have great ability to deliver a powerful blow into the mortal flesh. I like that." Elias softly said.

"Still...it doesn't change the fact that I would have died and wasted my skill..." Ivory mutter, saddening and defeated.

"..."

Elias slowly removes his dagger as the fight was over and seeing Ivory fall into the floor defeated from losing a sparring match. The professor would know defeated is a lucky break from actual death in the battlefield and this kid don't have much experience dealing with real-life battling with wager lives. His left dark glove reaches upon his pocket to pull out an antidote to his poison and toss to her which she catches it. The professor wasn't very good at socially with others but he needs to try his best to "help" his student and be more helpful rather than be silent all the time.

"Take this, this is the antidote to my poison." Elias tell. "Also, this small task giving by Lady Ishtar was just a test to open your eyes." Elias adds.

Ivory raises her head to watch Elias leave while letting her think of what she just learn and what she needs to improve for her tribe. Her right hands tightly hold the antidote since this world is far bigger than she imagines and there no rules, no honor among the living.

"I have much to learn...but, that won't stop me. I will become a strong leader for father and my family.." Ivory spoke.

Vergil watches Ophelia with caution having that large weapon on her shoulder put him unease and the damage that could bring would be devastating for him. He needs to be very careful dealing with this girl as he lowers his weapon down and gets down into business unsure if he can do this or not.

"Are you ready? Here I come!" Ophelia happily spoke.

Vergil twitches at her words as she began to walk toward him as he needs to prepare himself until her left leg has sunk into a hole and got stuck which made the professor stun at the bad luck.

"Not again! Help me! I am stuck!" Ophelia shout while she waves her arms around.

Vergil sigh, "Come on, if I was truly your enemy, you would of die right now..." Vergil comment.

Vergil shakes his head as he walks over to the overreacting Ophelia while strangely having no doubt of being a trick and reach for her shaking, noddles arm to pull her out.

"Wow, you are well stuck in there..." Vergil grunt.

The professor adds his other hand into her arm to roughly pull her until Ophelia's feet came out and releasing her from her imprisonment. A soft sight escapes Vergil lips seeing Ophelia out and ready to continue with their fight now.

"Thank you, professor! You are a kind person for helping me out." Ophelia thanks, smiling.

"I don't know about that but no problem, are you ready to start now?" Vergil ask.

"Yes! I am ready now, I hope I don't get stuck again..." The Empress mutter, sadly.

Vergil took a few steps back to gain some distance between each other and letting her have some breathing room to start. It didn't take second before Ophelia charge instead of walking to avoid anymore unfortunate events and slam down her mighty axe. Vergil's eyes widen to quickly leap away from the arc of the blade to hear the ground roar and crack beneath where he was standing right now. A bit of sweat began to build on his forehead since he needs to be careful around Ophelia and not let her personality fool him. An opportunity occur seeing Ophelia have a small delay on lifting that massive weapon back into her shoulder which Vergil react to it fastly and dash after the Empress to deliver a kick which pulls back the axe away from the ground. Ophelia grin as she guides her ax to catch Vergil's leg and counter-clockwise around to launch him away while her body drags across the dirt. Vergil's body is thrown away like a mere doll as his back hit the floor a bit far from Ophelia and groan at the pain of falling. The professor shakes the pain off as he gets up while seeing Ophelia getting up and began to go after him yet again.

"Here I come professor!" Ophelia shout.

"I can see that." Vergil reply, panting.

Ophelia began to throw a barrage of vertical and horizontal slashes toward Vergil. His body moves around the attacks trying to avoid it with some struggles since one good hit will cause some real danger to him and how easy Ophelia handle that ax of her. He needs to rely on his eyes adjusting to her random attack pattern occurring in front of him and could see the blade slowly catching up to him which put him on edge. Once Ophelia attack horizontally really cause Vergil to have a small window to attack back following the movement of her attack from right to left. His left raising into the air while his body moves around using his momentum to attack Ophelia who has already prepared for another attack against him. The attack came out of nowhere for Ophelia as Vergil's feet are out of her vision and only seeing her head push roughly aside which soon follow her body to be flying. Ophelia's body land in the floor below slowly figure out what just happen while Vergil pant heavily finally taking a break from dodging all that bombardment and have a bit of a rest. Abruptly, a figure pops out from the horizon to be launch from somewhere to here as the body drag across the grass and falling below Vergil's feet. His eyes widen to see Walrands grunting on the floor as Vergil would of expect him to handle her by now and this could mean one thing.

"Come here, professor! I am not done with you just yet." Venus spoke.

As speculated, the queen arrives into the scene of Vergil's battle while Walrand get up from the floor and stretching his body to get ready since the battle has become a 2 vs. 2. This upset Vergil since Venus is a huge problem to him since he can't handle her magic potent and he could barely handle Ophelia by his lonesome.

"Oh! Hey Venus, you look...ummm...different?" Ophelias question, curious.

"Nonsense, I haven't changed a bit. I just enjoy keeping people in a far, far distance from me," Venus reply, "Now, should we focus on the game of hurting others?" Venus smile, innocently.

"Huh? This is a game?..." Ophelia repeat, baffled by her odd humor.

Even Vergil found Venus' "innocent" smile to be hiding something malice but, he focuses on Walrand and how he failed to keep her busy while he deals with Ophelia.

"What happens? Do I even have to ask?" Vergil asks, sighing.

"What! You sound like you are disappointed at me..." Walrand cry.

"Well, you didn't buy me enough time to deal with Ophelia and now we are in a bind. At this rate, we could lose this if we aren't careful." Vergil explains, seriously.

Walrand remains silent to see the strange professor becoming serious about winning a silly little task as his life depends on it and this is quite funny for him. Still, his serious behavior made him become a tiny bit serious of this battle rather than just let Venus win since Walrand doesn't enjoy labor.

"Relax dude, this is all part of my perfect plan. No need to get us both down with that attitude." Walrand reassured.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me this perfect plan of your since I am really like to hear this one..." Vergil mutter, upset.

"Of course! Basically, you will do all of the hard work while I chill behind you and provide aid against Venus powerful spell," Walrand answer, "Pretty rad of me, right?" He adds, proudly.

Vergil couldn't believe how lazy Walrand is, he couldn't fathom at his laziness but both professors had to worry about both of them in the meantime. As Vergil thinks of a plan, Venus already made her move by starting to cast her powerful spell once more and Walrand has begun casting his own spell.

"Go! I got this." Walrand spoke.

Vergil glance at Walrand focusing on his chanting which causes Vergil to hesitate a bit but his attitude has changed a bit to believe on him. His legs began moving toward the Ophelia to put his trust on Walrand to take care of the spell and seeing him moving behind Vergil together as one. Ophelia didn't understand what's going on but her hands firmly grab her axe and took her stance ready to clash with the two professors should it need to prevent them from reaching Venus.

"Have a taste of this! **Yomagn'tho**!" Venus call out.

Two large dragon roar across the land as they dash after Vergil which he didn't slow down but his heart is racing from the attack coming after them. Walrand remains close to Vergil as his hand extend forward aiming to the powerful spell and cast his own spell.

"**Thunder**!" Walrand yell.

A lighting crash below one of the black dragon as the other one resume the path toward them which made Vergil worry and Walrand push Vergil aside to be hit instead of him which cause him to block his arms to reduce the force. Walrand's pant softly as the damage is slowly piling on him now while the queen pant from exhaustion and take a bit of damage herself. The professor quickly jumps back into a quick sprint to try to slash at Venus and the sound of his katana hitting something can be heard to see Ophelia blocking his attack. They both grunting as Ophelia slowly push back Vergil since her strength is beyond his and easily kick him away from them. As soon as the young man fall into the floor, Ophelia's eyes widen to see Walrand pointing at her with two finger and smiling at her.

"Goodbye, **Thunder**!" Walrand cast, smiling.

A rumbling thunder echoes in the sky before a powerful lighting strike down into the earth to sunder and catching Ophelia in the process. A critical hit is confirm as her entire body is feeling the shock and push back from the force to faint while Vergil grunt at his stomach feeling that kick of her. Venus is the last remaining Lord as her eyes watch the other two professors catching up and meeting with Vergil and Walrand.

"It's over Venus, this is game over." Vergil pant.

Venus sigh, "I guess so, what a shame..." Venus mutter, unsatisfied.

With that, the small task was over as Vergil kneel down to catch his breath and not feeling so well from running and dodging all over the place as he did. The other three professors reach over to him to lend him a small hand and provide everyone with a vulnerary to heal any injury sustained during the fight. Soon, everyone has regained their stamina as their body return as normal just before the small sparring match even begin and the sound of clapping appears to make everyone turn toward the source. Lady Ishtar accompy by Athelyna came over to watch the whole ordeal play out and seems to be enjoying the small sparring match occurring in the back of her academy.

"Well done young students, each of you has done well despite having any real experience with desire combat. Even though it isn't so real, it is still worth congratulating you all so far." Lady Ishtar smile.

"But we lost, I must work harder to keep my friend safe and well protected next time..." Leon mutter, sadly.

"This sparring match wasn't about winning or losing, Leon." Ishtar reassured.

"This battle was to experience real combat against experience professors and to give us a new horizon of that experience by using different tactics, fair or not." Ivory comment.

"Exactly, training is different from fighting for real out there. You will encounter strange foe that use different weaponry, tactics, magic, and all sort of experience yet to be discovered. This task was just a small test of what you can do and also, using this task's data for something important." Athelyna explains.

"Something important?" Vergil question.

"Yes! But for now, the Lord should head over to their personal room for today. Tomorrow, the class will start with a professor guiding all of you and the other will surely join in by tomorrow as well." Lady Ishtar instructs.

"Rest seems like a good idea, I am beat..." Ophelia yawn, "I will see you all later" Ophelia spoke, smiling brightly.

The other Lords soon follow Ophelia to listen to Lady Ishtar's instruction while the rest soon follow her back into the throne room where Vergil meet her for the first time. His body feeling a bit heavy from sparring against Ophelia and clearly, a powerful foe not to be mess with. The four professor line up in front of Ishtar who had a smile on her face since she is happy to share the big news about letting them choose which faction to guide and teach.

"Regarding the task I made you do, what do you think of them?" Lady Ishtar ask.

"Obviously, they are all pretty strong but you did mention that you had an alternative for making us fight them, right? What is it?" Vergil comment.

"Oh right, I forget this is your first time!" Walrand chuckles.

"This sparring secession against the Lord will let us determine which one we like to pick and from there, we come here to reach an agreement on that." Aisha tells.

"In other words, we pick a Lord to teach." Elias rephrase.

Vergil remains quiet thinking about that since he has nothing to say and other watches as the substitute professor is having a bit of trouble catching up into his role.

"Why don't you decide first, professor? Since you are new here, this will be the perfect time for you to take the lead and have all of the options available." Lady Ishtar suggests.

The other professor didn't mind with that suggestion since Vergil lacks any experience being a professor so giving him the chance to pick first seems fair enough. Meanwhile, Vergil's mind is focus on each Lord since each one of them is unique than the last and could see a lot more information with this hidden ability that he has. For him, Leon seems like the safest choice since he looks quite mature, determines and really focuses on improving himself overall which sound simple enough. Meanwhile, with Venus, the Queen seems a bit too complex to handle but it did spark his curiosity to learn more about her and her strange behavior. Ivory looks rather too serious about improving which isn't that bad but Vergil lacks any experience and he is doubtful he could produce a good service toward her goal. Lastly, Ophelia looks quite easy also since her attitude is booming with easiness and how easily you can talk to her despite his own downfall of personality or experience.

"So Vergil, which faction are you going to pick? I am curious." Athelyna asks, curiously.

"Well...I will choose..."

[**1-3 Act End**]

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yes, Yes, I promise on Saturday but I refuse to post a small chapter with 3.900 words and also, it still a bit...messy. I will _TRY _my best to post the next Act on **Sunday** and working weekend won't help there but oh well. Also, Also, I am going to cut the Q/A just for Act 1-2 due to...wanting to post this Act as fast as possible so it begins now so I do apologize for the low effort and such. Now, let's talk about the mission and special ally that will join in the future.

The mission at the end of January will involve Amazoness which will be located in **Enchanting Forest** in the faction of Kan-Sawkoli tribe which is located near Saint Fall and an area of neutrality between regions. The Amazoness is your typical girl warrior that does "Manhunt" to fetch a mate to repopulate the Tribe but they hold a secret in the tribe which consists of dark magic and hybrid experimentation to make the tribe boom with success. Using Succubus DNA, a race that is near extinction which is either dead or hidden from the other, is inside every female warrior to boost their strength to overcome any obstacle and the secret is to why they manage to reach this far into the generation. The unique class will be a [**Amazoness Princess**] will be the in the Background Open for anyone wishing to submit that OC and my PM is open for any question regading that or anything else.

Next, it will be [**Support**] which decide on the owner of the OC so let me know in the PM which character you like to interact and even get marry with an S. You can pick up **20** Support but with Unique character that will be up to **7**. In order to have an S with a person, both person mush picks each other to have access to S support but you won't know if the other person will pick your OC so think wisely on your choice. Vergil is special since he will be available to all except, picking him will grant you S support and for me to write an alternative ending once we reach the ending. You can send your answer anytime you wish so no need to rush and also, you can change your history whenever you like but once we reach Part II, it will be settled on what you got.

**News** _Old_

This is an extra so no Act for right now since it will be moved to **Saturday** due to work and heat...but I will try my best to post it sooner. My time is rather limited and always has being so I can't manage to proofread my own work sadly and I can only make a quick check which won't suffice which bring the question of the error you will find around. Even if I took my time, it will take a week or two to post a fully, proofread Act due to various reason but mostly time being a source of my problem. I don't usually check my Reviews so I thought using the Q/A will make it better for everyone and myself to check it constantly and strangely finding out the Q/A is successful in a way. So, new rules will be made for that and explain more about the future of this story:

**Q/A**

1\. Only one person can pick _One_ OC to ask a question since it will be quite the hassle dealing multiple requests at once from a single source

2\. Any Questions is fine, just avoid anything too rude, troll or strange.

3\. For the Owner of the OC being asked, you can send your answers to me via PM and submit for the upcoming Act.

**Story**

The story is close to Three House but it won't have the same flow beside the Academy part, and time skip. Each Faction will function differently but Each Lord isn't affected by that and only by their likes and dislike or even interactions of other peers. For the **Part**, there is 3 part in the story. Part I: Reunion Part II: Unify Part III: Pacify. Part I, It will have your Academy portion and the getting to know every student in the Academy while learning about each Faction through missions. Despite Vergil picking one faction, the other will join in the mission and giving everyone a fair chance of having a spotlight but the Overlord will be the major player of the story. Part II, It will have a 5 five years time skip after "an incident" and a war happen because of "something" that I can't tell you just yet. You can send that updated info if you desire like appearance, behavior, etc or you can wait until that Part II take affected. Part III, this Part will the climax and can't say much besides it happens After the war.

I am sure some has noticed that I have some story already but I can't resume them just yet due to having lost some intel about them and also, most importantly, I am unsure if I can write a story or not so FEA is my test. Since you read this far, I will show you some example of the Q/A and a small reward for making you wait for the next Act.

* * *

**APHLync13**

**Also, fellow Lords what do you think about Manaketes, and the possibility of them existing? What would you do if you were to meet one?**

Ophelia says with a shrug, "They exist. Look at Leon. But they're SUPER cool to watch transform. That never gets old!" She replies, smiling.

"What? Leon isn't a Manakete Ophelia..." Vergil question.

"Not with that attitude! Behold!" Leon spoke.

The two watches as Leon cracks the Beaststone with his right hand to transform into the familiar Lion form that the two are aware of. Smoke began to hide his body as a silhouette of a lion appears on the smoke and clearly not a dragon. Vergil's eyes widen to notice some odd feature, a large tail waggle side to side softly and a pair of wings spread out from behind his back clearly taking the shape of a dragon. That imagination slowly went away as the smoke disappear to reveal a lion wearing some dragon prop around his body and the young professor sighing at the sight of him wearing such a costume. Leon looks rather proud to wear this costume just for Ophelia walking forward awkwardly and even wearing a dragon mask to hide his mane. The fake dragon took a stance and let our a roar almost close to a dragon but not close enough to fool anyone.

"Gaaaaaooooooooo!" Leon roar, strangely.

"Leon, you aren't fooling anyone with that ge-"

"See professor! I told you Leon was Manakete. Just look at his wings, tail and even his strange face." Ophelia smile, happily.

Vergil turns away with a slight worry for the future since these two are the future leader that one day will guide their own faction.

**LoveofEverything**

**For the professor Aisha, what's so special about your scarf?**

Aisha blink and tilt her head, "Scarf? What scarf?" She ponders.

Vergil secretly editing something from somewhere and hope nobody took notice of that.


	5. Act 1-4

**Act 1-4**

**January**

_The Answer_

Vergil ponders deeply about his choice since this will affect his future outcome and he needs to figure out who seems interesting to him to learn. His brain works hard to come up with an answer to Lady Ishtar as his curiosity about a certain individual made him pique his interest and with that, the professor has his answer.

"Okay,I will choose Venus's class to teach I supposed." Vergil reply.

"Oh thank goddess, and here I thought I will have to handle her highness." Walrand sigh with relief.

"**The Red Wolf** huh? What made you so choice Venus's class over the others if you don't mind telling me?" Ishtar question, curious about his answer.

Vergil plays with his bangs, "It is just...her personality caught my attention and curious about the reason she hates guys overall which stick to me even now. If not her, I would of pick Ophelia as my easy choice." Vergil respond.

Walrand chuckles, "Well dude, I am going to pick Ophelia's Class, **The Black Dragon** for me to teach. I also notice that she seems alright and cool." He smiles, eager to have her due to her easy nature.

"Then I will handle Ivory's class, **The Blue Hawk**." Elias spoke.

"Good, then I will happily take Leon's class, **The White Lion**." Aisha nod, a bit happy with the result.

Just like that, the professor quickly agrees on which class to guide from now on and the principal of the academy seems very please with the result of that little task. It looks like the sparring match has awoken something inside of the professor from battling their student and that what made her very happy to see from them all. Lady Ishtar slowly put her hands together to smile at them and explain the next step since Vergil need to hear the common instruction on what to do tomorrow and what needs to be expected from each professor.

"Very well, from this point on, you will hand over to the assigned class to teach them and also a personal room right next to them to blend in with your students. Books for learning are already provided in your quarter so if you have any question or request do come here for some assistance." Lady Ishtar reveals.

The professors bow maturely to Ishtar's word while leaving Vergil baffle by their action and just remain frozen as they all left into their room to quickly get to work on that. Since this is Vergil's first day, Lady Ishtar has already had a plan to help him out and the principal turn to Athelyna which she nods to move toward him.

"Let's go, professor. There much I have to tell you but first, your room." Athelyna 7

Without hearing his reply, Athelyna once again grabs his wrist to start pulling him and force to follow her once more just like before. The professor didn't bother speaking about that since his mind is focused primarily on the job he is currently worried about and just let this happen. The two descend the only stairs leading into the 2nd floor to turn to their left and head down the hall to stop at the end of it to see two peculiar doors near the exit of this castle.

"Before we exit the castle, this is the classrooms for Red Wolf and Blue Hawk since they will take the left side of the castle while White Lion and Black Dragon reside on the right side." Athelyna explains, "I will give you a map of the Academy which won't be too hard to know the layout of this place." She adds.

"Alright, a map sounds good right about now." Vergil reply.

His eyes look at the door before going outside of the castle to find himself to a road leading to a strange house filled with plants and seeing the stretch, massive building that appears to be a dorm. They walk down the path to let him see lots of doors on that building which suggest his students are residing there at the moment and Athelyna stop on the first door which made her pull out a master key to unlock it. Once open, Vergil could see his room, but most noticeably, is a pile of book stack on the desk which made him shudder at the awful amount of it.

"Here you go, this is your room. I am sure you notice the pile of books there, those are the books you need to learn to get your footing on your role as a professor so do get into the study before the big day tomorrow. A map is in there so you can take a good look at it and if you need any help you know where to find the office. I wanted to tell you more but it will have to wait after your first day to check on you and see how you doing." Athelyna reports.

"I-I see...well, I will be in my room all day today then.." Vergil sigh.

Athelyna's hand release Vergil as she pulls out a key for him to have and he took it since this must be his key to open or lock the door. With that, Athelyna bow before taking her leave and heading back into the office to meet with the principal of the Academy. The professor slowly turns back to the open door filled with books for me to study up and sigh at this whole mess. Vergil head over to his quarter to lock the door and quickly get back to work on that study that needs to do. As he shuffles the pile of book around, a map appears before him and gladly move into that first. As Athelyna mention, the map shows him all of the Academy to reveal the truth and took a bit of time on learning the layout before putting away.

"Now then, for the books.." Vergil mutter, tired.

Time passes swiftly as Vergil remain glue to the books to study every page the best that he can to learn or relearn the history of this place since Lady Ishtar provide some good intel for him to have. The sound of page-turning echoes silently even during the darkness as a mere candle illuminate the room to deeply engross on the page of information which caught his attention. His boredom quickly bolts from his mind as curiosity raise for every page turn and his dark eyes wander hungry for information of this strange land. Oddly, Vergil could see cute, drawing of Lady Ishtar drawn across all of the books to inform Vergil which information is vital and it did make her look a bit childish but helpful none the less.

[**January 2nd**]

The sound of birds chirping ring inside of his head which throbs painfully and waking him up to see the mess of himself sleeping on the table from the long study secession. His hand ran across his face to feel miserable right now but that had to wait as someone knock on his door and made him wobbly walk toward the door to open to see Athelyna outside.

"Vergil? What happen to you?" She asks, curious at his current state.

"Just woke up, why?" Vergil yawn.

"Woke up? You have a class in 10 min and I don't want the student seeing you like this! What have you done to look like this, professor.." Athelyna mutter, a bit upset.

"Well, studying of course...I barely manage to get to half of what you offer and I had to stay all night to do so..." Vergil reply, slightly drowsy.

"Half?...Vergil, that was for the month's worth." The knight reply, shock.

The professor gently put his head into the door as his entire head hurt from knowing that and he could see a few students heading toward the classroom which prompts him to head to the bathroom to get ready. There is no time to get rile up from that so he focuses on cleaning himself and head to the classroom as soon as possible.

"Anyways, your classroom will be to your right where we exit last time. It does have the Red Wolf symbol so it is hard to miss it and wish you good luck on your first day." Athelyna reply.

The knight took her leave as Vergil wash his face with some water to bring him into action and took the time to look at the mirror to not have the chance to look at himself properly. A messy, straight, dark hair with bangs looming above his right eyes which can often cover his black eye which he pushes the bang aside to check his eye color.

"I look as normal as I can be." Vergil comment.

The professor took a step back to look at his wardrobe which looks like a black, long-sleeved, button shirt with turtle-neck bend and with the sleeves bend as well to expose his dark gloves. A slit opens the front side of the shirt and below are a simple gray trouser with a pair of black and white shoes to finish it off. It looks simple enough for Vergil, not too crazy that he needs to take off so he began walking outside and enter the class from the same door he came off yesterday. As he enters the castle, his eyes turn to the right to see the door with a wolf on it and his classroom. The young man could hear the voice of students inside which made his hand slowly reach for the doorknob to have a slight pause and taking a slow inhale before opening the door. Vergil could see only five students turning toward him while seeing the familiar Lord also watching him and already guessing as to why he is here. The professor made his way into the chalkboard to hear the students whispering and confused to see a strange "student" heading into the teacher's desk.

"Hold it right there."

The professor stops at his track to shift his head toward the source of the sound to find a young woman speaking up and already getting up from her seat to come here to his side since she seems serious about something. He took this time to inspect one of his students to see her very dark brown hair with a low ponytail on her well-kept hair. Her eyes are relatively sharp and copper in hue. The girl's outfit is a lavender tunic and white skirt with black legging underneath and a thin red corded belt. She wears knee high-laced riding boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A breastplate can be seen as well a shoulder guard on her right shoulder as her final touch.

"Students have to sit on the desk and not on heading over there unless you are the professor. There are rules to follow young man." The girl advice.

"Where do I even begin to explain this to you..." Vergil sigh, "I may not look it but I AM your professor." the professor replies.

"W-What?..." The girl asks, shock.

Vergil continues forth on his path toward the desk to slam both of his hands down to bring all of his students attention which is already glued to him since they could hear the ruckus their peer made.

"From now on, I will be your professor who will guide The Red Wolf throughout the year. My name is Vergil for anyone curious about that." Vergil greet.

A silent of shock loom at the class to see a person close to their age being their professor and he ignores their reaction to move into the most important task for a professor, getting to know their names. This first day is very important since introduction will be made for all of them and he has to do his best to remember them so he doesn't cause any trouble.

"Now then, introduction is in order. Why don't we start with you Venus, I am sure you have something to say to the class." Vergil comment.

"Very well, if you insist." Venus spoke.

Vergil watch as the queen gets up from her chair to start speaking up with her peers and also, having a strange white fox mask hanging on her left side. The more he looks at Venus, the more complicated she can get and he hardly has time for that right now. An "_innocent_" smile appear on her face just like before, disturbing if you understand her already and never did budge on that smile.

"My name is Ventus Fenrisulf and the next heir of the Exalter Kingdom but don't let that bother you too much. I also hate weak, pathetic, worthless, insignificant-"

"Venus?..." Vergil question, a bit took back at her sudden long hate toward men.

"-No good men, especially if they are noble!" Venus spoke, struggling to maintain her "_cheerful_" attitude and breaking her pencil during the process, "But once again, don't let that bother you too much." Venus chuckles.

Of course, the students slowly clap at their future queen from her odd and terrifying speech about her deep hatred toward men, especially from the male students that will easily avoid her like the plague. Vergil knew this class was going to be the hardest out of all of them and yet, her personality and hatred only made him more curious. Why does Venus hate men so much with such passion, why does she suddenly change personality during their first encounter? An answer that never will appear only made him upset since he has to talk to her someday about it and it will be quite difficult for him. Despite her "_unique_" speech, one of the girls claps at her admirably which was the same girl that stop Vergil from going into his desk and could see they are related somehow or share a common vision.

"Thank for giving us such a..." Vergil paused, thinking of something nice to say to that, "incomparable introduction. Why don't YOU giving your name and something about yourself, young lady." Vergil adds.

Vergil crosses his arms while looking at the previous girl that he encounters and she took note of his order which she surprisingly listens to his command without a single shred of doubt of her mind.

"Of course, my name is **Yua Lavoie** and Venus's personal guard. I value choice as everyone is destined to follow their unique path and I am here just to fulfill my purpose." Yua spoke, confidently.

"I see..." Vergil mutter, interested.

His finger tap on his arm as the professor is slowly learning a bit more from their peers and something worth taking note of from their little introduction. Vergil's glare eyes didn't make Yua flinch which he suspects Yua must have a strong will and courage to look at him back with such a powerful gaze.

"Ummmm!"

Suddenly, a female voice speaks up to make the professor turn to face a petite girl already stand up and ready for her introduction since she looks impatient to start.

"Go ahead, why don't you take over from here." Vergil nods.

A smile appears from his agreement which causes her eyes to shine, "Right! My name is **Anya**, I am just a simple commoner from an orphanage but I love to get to know all of my peers!" Anya greets, joyfully, "Also, I really, really love sweet!" She adds, hungrily and excited.

A sight of relief escape the professor lips since he found a "normal" student at long last and share a similar trait to Ophelia but entirely different in a sense. Normally Vergil wouldn't be so happy with that personality but after seeing Venus, he is just happy to have her deep down. His glare watch this small girl looking him back with her bright blue eyes and her long light-queen with a hint of dark-green tint hair looms behind her. A braided pigtail is also there as it reaches down into her hips while she stands roughly 4ft. 5 in. height. The attire of his student consists of a simple short skirt with a tunic and leather sandals which reek of average compare to a few bunches he knows.

"Good work Anya, we have a clear understanding of your motive." Vergil spoke, displaying a small grin.

Vergil does find odd for him to feel relax when around people like Anya since any other person would most likely be a bothersome or an annoyance. Normally he would frown with a serious face but he couldn't hide his soft side from softer people like her and he quickly removes his smile to get back into business. His eyes would immediately see a certain individual working on something on his desk as he shifting on working on machinery than focus on the introduction at hand.

"You there, raise from your desk and introduced yourself." Vergil order, seriously.

The young man's brown eyes look up to meet with the professor's angry expression since Vergil is calling him which cause him to panic a bit and get up from his desk by his command. Small chuckles can be heard as his right-hand scratch the back of his head at the embarrassment and think of something to say.

"Yeah sorry about that professor, I just can't help myself when it comes to invention, you know?" The boy spoke, feeling sorry for his rudeness.

"Do it after the introduction is done, it is your turn now." Vergil advise.

"Alright, the name is **Sento Hibiki Tachibana**, I am sure you heard of my family and like them, I am willing to strife to become a great inventor. I hope I can learn something from each one of you to become better than my old self!" Sento spoke, smiling and eager to learn.

It seems this person looks normal enough with a bad habit of focusing on his weird gadget laying on his desk but the boy remains focus on seeing the other since he learns his lesson. Sento's short black hair with a hint of red reach down into his shoulder and standing around 5ft. 8 in. The young man is wearing a light hooded trench coat with a red bandana tie around his left arm and a red shirt beneath the open coat. A pair of light-blue pant and black shoes is all he got. Now, his eyes wander to the last student of The Red Wolf class, just like Sento, the boy is engrossed on something on his desk which look like potions and other weird stuff hanging around which is why he is a bit further from the rest of the student. Vergil was about to speak up but he caught on the silent to turn to face his professor looking at him and slowly get up from his desk to speak up.

"Hello, my name is **Reshe Haemo **and what I love...is experimenting with potions or other manners that would scare most human, but not me," Reshe spoke, glancing at his right open palm to hold a strange potion on hand while chuckling, "That my ONLY true ambition in life, to test such danger, beautiful potion on test object to fulfill my goal and desire." He continues.

A sigh leaves Vergil's lips at yet another "unique" character he has to deal with just like Venus is. Reshe stands tall at 6ft. 1 in. which made him look like a ghoul from his pale skin, a scar under his green right eye and white hair that lost all of its colors. His attire revolved around a long, black cloak which is made of many black feathers from a crow it seems and a hood which isn't used right now. The professor did see an unfamiliar greyish, metal mask looming on his desk which he doesn't seem to know or recall for that matter. Regardless, this is everyone from The Red Wolf present and the students Vergil had to deal with and get to know them until Lord Varus show up.

The first day wasn't too spectacular since this day would be the perfect time to get to know them just a bit and doing the study tomorrow which is a safe bet for Vergil to stop on the study of the pile book to move into knowing the students a bit. The sound of bell chiming a music note echoes across the Academy to let the other know it was time to leave and the first day is usually a short day. Vergil already is aware of most of the schedule here from reading those book back as his quarter and so, the rest of the students began to pack their stuff to head outside to do whatever they like. The professor took his time to leave as he made his way to the exit to find Anya waiting for him outside of the class.

"Professor!" Anya smile, calling out for his professor.

"Anya? Why are you still here?" Vergil question.

"Waiting for you of course! I want to know more about my professor since an idea appears in my head to hang out with you and so, here I am!" Anya reply, happy with the idea.

Vergil remains reserved at the offer since he wasn't the type to hang around with people and more strange to be invited for such activity. Even so, this would be the perfect chance to get to know the student of his class and so he nodded to agree with her plan while thinking about what to do from there.

"Great! do you have any idea of spending the time together? I don't know very much about this place just yet so..." Anya ponders, putting her right hand upon her chin as thumb raise and her index extend while sticking her tongue out to think deeply.

Vergil smiles thinly at this odd girl concentrating hard to find something to do and hereby call that expression her thinking mode. His mind began to work on what to do as Vergil recall seeing a park nearby which could be useful for doing something there.

"There is a park nearby here that we can use for something, why don't we have tea and talk about each other?" Vergil offered.

"I don't know...but! If you have lots of cookies then I am definitely in!" Anya reply, excited once she mentions sugary treat.

Vergil surely noted that down inside of her mind to use sweet against Anya to do whatever he wishes and something she enjoys the most from the looks of it. With the decision made, the professor heads out from the exit to have Anya follow him around and going between the Red Wolf's Dorm and Lake to reach the park which is next door or in front of the Blue Hawk's Dorm. The two could see a lot more staffs, knights, and servants moving around the castle since the Academy has begun now. The professor didn't pay too much attention as they both enter the somewhat large park together and took a table beneath the shade of the trees. Vergil could see lots of sugary treat hiding under a glass panel to avoid getting dirty from debris and keep them warm as a machine is below it to keep it mildly warm for the student.

"Impressive." Vergil comment.

"Yeah! I know where to go every day now! I can eat lots of cookies!" Anya happily spoke.

Without any hesitation, Anya quickly raises the glad lid to began eating the cookies like a wild animal and impatient at the sight of sweet. The professor quickly pulls the girl away from the sweet to prevent her from eating them all and be patient.

"Awwwww, why are you stopping me? They taste so good..." Anya pout, licking her lips to remove the sugar.

"Patient little one, we need tea to truly enjoy each other company and also the sweet." Vergil advise.

"But tea is really icky..." Anya sigh, sad.

"Have you tried tea with some sweet?" Vergil ask.

"No, not really since I don't enjoy it but I don't hate it either." She replies.

"You are really a bit childish" Vergil chuckles.

"Hmmmmmmmmm!" Anya pout, puffing her cheek with anger at the word child.

"Just wait a moment, I can promise you that you will enjoy this better than eating those sweet by their lonesome." The professor said, "Can you wait for the tea for my sake?" He ask.

"F-Fine...but I won't like it at all.." Anya mutter, sad.

Vergil sigh at the child angry for keeping her delicious sweet treat away from her grasp and so, he clod the lid of the cookie while Anya remains on her seat slump over on the desk. Her face facing at the clod lid with her eyes teary with sadness unable to eat her treat and causing the professor to sight at this once more. The young man ignored as he moves over to the side where the tools are safely sheltered by a small house to prepare some nice, warm tea. The only problem now that he has forgotten is that he doesn't remember how to make tea and just remain still watching unable to comprehend anything in here.

_I forgot about my amnesia...how foolish of me.._

While Vergil struggles to come up with a solution or an idea, a soft knocking on the wood made him turn around to see Athelyna at the door which was a huge relief for the inexperience professor.

"For the first time, you actually come in a good time." Vergil spoke, nodding.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I just came here to check up on you to see how the first day go." Athelyna answer.

"Forget about that, I need your help on something and I need it fast." Vergil interrupts, "I want you to teach me how to make...," Vergil sigh, "some simple tea." He continues.

Athelyna remains baffle by the odd request but it is natural for Vergil since he lost his memory or he simply doesn't know how to make tea at all before his loss of memory. She makes her way over to Vergil to begin making the tea while Vergil watches her closely and focus on remembering every step of that way. Thankfully, the two manage to make some tea as Vergil has learned how to make tea with the help Athelyna and the professor quickly head over to the hungry little girl. Athelyna began pouting some small plate for each of them while Vergil put down the warm tea and letting Anya lift her slump body to finally eat.

"There you go, now you can eat your cookies as promise." Vergil spoke.

Anya smiled brightly hearing about his approval to eat and without wasting a mere second, her hand raises the glass lid to began eating. However, Anya dips her cookie into her tea before munching away and showing a joyful expression once she tastes the deliciousness of the sugar hitting her tastebud.

"This is quite deliwious! I never knew tea culd make cukies taste shu gud!" Anya replies happily with her food still in her mouth.

"Jeez, at least speak once you are done eating but your welcome and there more you can grab so spoil yourself if you so like." Vergil said.

"Don't mind if I do then, it has being a while since a share a cup of tea with others." Athelyna nods.

The professor along with Athelyna took a seat as they drink their warm cup of tea while grabbing a few cookies since both of them don't have the same sweet tooth as Anya. Due to Anya's ruckus, it seems a few people have caught their attention and began moving toward the small group at the park.

"Professor?"

Vergil turns to see Ivory standing to be curious at the odd bunch sitting at the table having a drink of tea and hearing the small girl eating away all of the sweet already. His eyes look behind to see Lady Ishtar heading this way which made him wary at her presence since it could mean something big is coming or so he guesses.

"Oh my, you made tea and didn't invite me? for shamed professor." Lady Ishtar giggles, playfully and teasing.

"How would I know you have free time? Beside, why are you two here anyways?" Vergil asks.

"I came here to tell you about something important but, the scent of tea did make me quite thirsty and hungry for some cookies." Ishtar answer, smiling.

"As for me, I just overheard you and wanted to find a place to find peace which the scent of tea brought me here so to speak." Ivory spoke, firmly.

"I see, then you can grab some tea and take a seat with us." Vergil suggest.

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Anya comment, happy to have more company.

With that, the group began taking a seat in the shade having a good drink of tea and watching the scene of the park while talking about this important matter Lady Ishtar wanted to speak. Meanwhile, Athelyna had to restock the goods since Anya's stomach is bottomless and constantly have to bring more cookies.

"You sure love sweet huh?" Athelyna ask, a bit suprise at her hunger for sweets.

"Yeah! my passion for sweet is boundless! Don't you like sweet as well?" Anya respond.

"Not really...since sweet tends to make someone fat with the sugar and all." Athelyna answer.

Back at the table, Vergil wanted to know more about this important matter that Ishtar mention since it is important for a reason and she did come all the way down here to speak of it.

"So, what's are you going to tell me?" Vergil ask.

"Ah right, I came here to tell you about your mission near the end of the month. So I want you to be mentally prepared for that during January 27 because that will be the day of your departure for that specific mission." The Principal reveals.

"I did read about that in your childish drawing and notes..." Vergil ponders.

"They aren't childish..." Ishtar mutter, sadly.

"Sorry, so where and what's this mission?" Vergil said.

"That will be in the Kan-Sawkoli in the Enchanting Forest of Texochltico" Ishtar answer.

Vergil tilts his head upon hearing a location name since his memory didn't react to those words and remain quiet since he doesn't know where that is. Unlike with Ivory, she know where that is and in fact, it is somewhat close to Saint Fall. Despite that, this made her a bit curious to find more about this mission Vergil will undergo since it is in her territory and Ivory has heard some rumor spreading around in the Texochltico.

"Why is the professor heading into Texochltico?" Ivory asks, curious.

"We have received rumor about the Amazoness tribe acting a bit odd and fishy lately so I assign Red Wolf on handling that mission to get some experience just like the other class dealing their own mission." Lady Ishtar answer.

"I am lost, what is the Amazoness?" Vergil asks, baffle.

"The Amazoness is a tribe on just woman who lives the old way of humanity and discards the new technology or change of what the world has to offer. Still, they are all-powerful female warrior tribe that lives inside the forest that hunt animal to live and strive for a better life." Ivory tell.

"Hold on, if they are all female then how they manage to keep their tribe alive right now? It wouldn't make sense that they manage to get this far using the old ways." Vergil remark.

"Yes, normally that would be the case even if they do rely on Manhunt to get their number growing and yet they are still around. My father could foresee the downfall of the tribe but somehow, they are still alive. It raises much rumor about that tribe ever since..." Ivory spoke, slightly worry.

Vergil glance to see Ivory deeply concern about his homeland of Kan-Sawkoli since she will be the future leader of that faction so it would be quite hard for her to just watch while she does nothing about it. The professor took a small sip of his tea to take all of this information in and want to gather more to ensure a good strategy to fight against this Amazoness. A soft gasp of follow by the drop of the cup made Vergil shift his focus on Ivory and learning a bit more about their unique culture and way of life.

"So what is this Manhunt that they do? It sounds like they are hunting a person I presume?" Vergil ask.

"At the end of every month, the girl will leave their home to look for a male mate to fight and once defeated. They will force him to be their new wife which will produce future children for the tribe and stay home to fulfill that role for the rest of their life." Ivory spoke, calmly.

"What? So in order word..." Vergil trails off, sweating.

"Indeed, you will fight them during the Manhunt of the Amazoness tribe since their number will drop significantly and the perfect opportunity to find out the truth." Lady Ishtar reveals, "No pressure." She smiles, innocently.

"Of course..." Vergil sigh, irritated.

The sound of their chatter began to melt into the background as his eyes focus on the empty cup and focus on what to do during the mission to avoid such a fatal future. Vergil didn't enjoy becoming a sex object for female warrior and I am sure his student would like to avoid that fate as well to continue to pursue their own path.

_It is time to get serious._

[**Act 1-4 End**]

* * *

**Q/A**

**gamergirl101**

**_Question for Leon: Favorite food?_**

"What is my favorite food/meal?" Leon grin "Well, I can't just decide my favorite food since they are many type of food, but I can say that some of my favorite foods are Cheesy Verona Stew!" Leon closed his eyes and drooled a little "it's really delicious, with Verona and Teutales loach, also don't forget the two different type of melted cheese" Leon open his eyes and wiped his drools "sorry about that, my second favorite food is simply Fish Sandwich, it's great as a snack, with the fish being pickled in vinegar and served with cabbages and tomatoes, and I also tend to add sauce to my sandwich, sometimes its Parsley sauce, Fresh Herb sauce or, my personal favorite, Smoked-Almond Romesco sauce!" Leon closed his eyes and shiver in excitement "Hmmm... now I am hungry for one..." Leon opened his eyes and stopped shivering "Now for the last one, normally I don't grab this most of the time, but I can't just stopped myself because how good it is, so I spoil myself, but what can you do? it's a dessert meal!" Leon nonchalantly shrugs "secretly I grab it as a snack" Leon lean in and whisper 'but you didn't hear it from me" Leon backed off and continued with a smile "Its called Eirini Meat Pie, its really delicious, one of my favorite, heck my si-" Leon suddenly stop talking and looked away while frowning "F-forget you heard that..." Leon looked back and smiled, but the smile look forced, but nobody notice the difference "Getting that out of the way, the reason I like that meal is because the texture of the pie and ingredient, hmmm..." Leon lick his lips "the mixture of the tomatoes, cheese and meat give it a explosive taste" Suddenly Leon crossed his arms and gave an smug smirk that very rarely happen "I may not look like it, but I quite good at cooking, one of the benefit is that I can cook whatever I want, of course if I learn it I mean" *****

**KazeNoKishiX**

_**Vergil, in a previous chapter, why did you compare Ophelia from a child to a monster? Sure anyone that carry an axe can be pretty scary, but wouldn't calling an axe user a monster would be more insulting?**_

"Insulting? But it is the truth, Ophelia is inhuman and that's a compliment on my behalf. Let me show you." Vergil reply.

The professor left the room to come back in a minute with a Silver Axe on his left hand and Ophelia following behind him curious as to why she is even here. Vergil approaches the table to extend his left hand above it and release it to make a decent noise but not enough to be considered a ruckus.

"See, a normal Axe held by "normal" human being like me and you. Now, for the inhuman axe...Ophelia can you let me see that Axe of your." Vergil ask.

"Huh? But that wouldn't be good, this Divine Weapon is only to be held by the chosen owner and if I did pass it to you. It could be quite heavy on you." Ophelia reply.

Vergil looks at the viewer at the clear answer and looks back at Ophelia, "Okay, then why don't you release that Divine Weapon into the table." Vergil rephase.

Ophelia didn't understand but she follows the professor's order to release the massive Axe into the table to easily break the table and hear a loud thud reaching the floor leaving a crack upon impact.

"Case closed..." Vergil spoke, sighing.

**The GGGina**

_**my question is for Leon. Do you have feelings for any of the other Lords?**_

Leon look like he is in thought "Do I have any feeling for the Lords of the other faction...? Leon tilted his head while keeping his look "to be honest... I never thought about romance or anything like it... my mom tends to read romance novels and I sometimes read it too since I get bored" Leon sadly smiled "but... I don't think anyone will be interested in me" Leon suddenly slap himself "Shut up, Leon! focus on your training!" Leon looked back and gave a sheepish smile while nervously laughing "Woops, sorry about that, we'll getting that topic out of the way, I can't say I am feeling something to Venus and Ivory, I am going to say something, but I might sound a hypocrite, but they are too serious for me, they have their own special quality that make them beautiful in their own, but for now... not interested in them, maybe in the future though" Leon scratched the back of his head nervously "my feeling for Ophelia? a little bit... she doesn't seem to be serious, or better yet she is rather carefree for a leader of a faction and going to be honest here, its rather refreshing since most nobles tend to be rather shit and focuses too much on reputation" Leon looked away mutter to himself 'I don't care about the reputation of my...' Leon clear his throat "Oops sorry about that again, but she seem someone I might enjoy hanging out with, but I hope she doesn't mind hanging out with me" Leon cheerfully laugh *****

**LoveofEverything**

_**Elias, do you often use poisoned weaponry on students? I think that's a bit much, as well as dangerous since different people can react differently to things like toxins and allergens.**_

"Not often, all the time." Elias reply, "Everyone has a different opinion but I am careful and vary on Lady Ishtar's mission." He adds.

His right hand enters his pocket to search for something for a while before pulling a bottle that is label "Antidote" and shaking it a bit for the viewer.

"I always carry an antidote for my own poison. I am sure Ms. Ivory is well aware that I can be gentle but if they are my target..." Elias pause, "Well, let's just say it won't be a pretty or silent death." Elias coldly continues.

**LoveMimikyu**

_**Vergil. Why did you think Aisha was fragile despite being able to see her stats? From what I read, she was strong enough to go toe to toe with a Lion, so why call her fragile?**_

"Aisha is more of a Speedster than Strenght than Defense which I say she is fragile and for the reason she manages to stay toe to toe with Leon, Aisha has a unique ability that I didn't have time to explain the professor's personal passive," Vergil spoke.

Vergil swiftly bring the chalkboard to slam into the chalkboard with the word "Wilderness Queen" written on it and slam the stick into terrains.

"You see, Aisha would have lost to Leon if she didn't have this ability up her sleeve that buff her in a sense when she inside any wild terrains which was the forest. Aisha will gain strength and defense upon entering a forest terrain which gave her the lead of this battle, albeit a close fight." Vergil explains.

**Rabbitinzezhroud**

_**For the Q/A guess i'll aim my question at Warland:**_  
_** Hey man, how did you manage to counter a legendary weapon with a rather basic spell? Does dirt naturally calm down magic? That's some amazing technique magic man share your secrets.**_

"That simple dude, It is true that those Divine Weapons are strong but nothing can beat pure experience and talent." Walrand smile, "Or if you have lots of Magic inside of you and can resist it as well.." He chuckles.

"As for the dirt, I can easily push a lot of dirty with my power but it does require lots of concentration to make it happen or even stop her highness divine magic which will definitely kill me..." Walrand chuckles, worry, "So there is no secret my dude, just a guy that is strong magically and can tank just magic, physical can easily kill me which is a pain..." Walrand adds.

**Author's Notes**

Nothing to report besides the reply having this [*****] is the Owner answer and Support and Roster will be in Background from now on so you should check that every Act to see something new. Also, your answer regarding support will be hidden unless you manage to get the S which will be revealed just like Vergil and Venus as shown below. If it has the [?] it mean it is hidden or for Vergil, it means it can get into S by the owner wishes.

[**Support**]

**Vergil **

**Venus**

_C C+ B B+ A S_

**Anya**

C B A ?

**Yua**

C B A ?

**Reshe**

C B A

**Sento**

C B A

**Ivory**

C B A ?

**Leon**

C B A

**Ophelia**

C B A ?

**Aisha**

C B A ?

**Elias**

C B A

**Walrand**

C B A

**Venus**

**Vergil**

_C C+ B B+ A S_

**Anya**

?

**Yua**

?

**Reshe**

?

**Sento**

?

**Ivory**

?

**Leon**

?

**Ophelia**

?

**Aisha**

?

**Elias**

?

**Walrand**

?


End file.
